Of Vault Girls and Super Soldiers
by FloodFeSTeR
Summary: Minion isn't your typical crazy, she's something special. Attitude, daddy issues. Throw in a rogue Enclave eyebot companion, a super mutant that loves shorts, an old friend with a bad obsession with hair gel and a complicated relationship with a ghoul bodyguard and you got one hell of a story. (Redo of random-uncanon's story, details inside)
1. Broken Town, Broken Friend

_**Writer: **__random-uncanon_

**_Story id: _**_4917193_

**_Original Title:_**_ She Doesn't Like It When You Call Her That_

_Basically just a rewrite of story above, but of course I am adding a few things. But these aren't huge changes so no worries. Same concept, same varied chapter lengths. All rights to the original story - plot, title, character and all - belong to random-uncannon. I will be posting the original stories link soon, to both my profile and a future chapter._

_I hope you all enjoy this and do go read the original story because it's just great Cx and don't forget to review! _

* * *

><p>The sun is bright.<p>

I'm a fucking poet.

I rub my watery eyes with the sleeve of my jumpsuit, clenching the handle of a bloody nightstick in my hand. I blink away the pain and look over the dry, brown, expanse of land in front of me. When they said there was nothing but a Wasteland out here, I didn't really think it would be this bad.

I sigh and put back on the shades (who the hell needs shades in a Vault, anyway?) I swiped from a dead body onto my face, trying to look around better. Nothing but a broken town below me. Great. I sigh and begin to pick my way down to better leveled ground. I fell a couple times...ok, I fell a lot. But the adrenaline was giving way to vertigo and I was lucky I was still awake. So I just tried to steady myself on an uneven road and eventually made it to the middle of the broken town.

I stared at the sign in front of me for a moment, concerned by the flimsy writing in spray paint, the ugly yellow color reminding me of worse things. Then there was a gun shot. For a moment, I thought I was back in the Vault and whirled around, nightstick above my head.

_I would rather Officer Mack, _my concious hisses.

There's a grubby man in shorts behind me, this weird strap across his chest. He's reloading a gun and I need to react. I charge, ready to swing the baton down on his head, but a hiss goes through the air and he and I freeze. He looks up, eyes bugging as his gun trembles in his hand. When he drops it I nudge him in the chest with the end of my baton. He lets out this pained whine and falls stiffly to the ground. I giggle, lowering the baton, then notice the weird floating ball...well, I guess it would be staring at me. The front of it is an obvious speaker but no words come out, no tune, just this belch of static.

"Um," I hesitate. "Hi there..."

It swirves around in front of me and I smile a little; I was good with robots.

"Hey, maybe if I find a town...I can fix you up a little."

It lets out a shrill whistle that I take as a yes, it makes me cringe. I think I've seen this model before, but I'd have to see a manual on it first. I look back at the sign with the gross yellow words, mutter 'Megaton' then look back to the robot.

"I guess Megaton is our best shot, little guy."

The robot hisses again and I bite my lip, smiling around my teeth. Ok, so maybe the outside wasn't so bad after all. But this Megaton place would really determine that for me.


	2. Well Hello There

_**Oh I hope I can stick to Minion's character Cx**_

* * *

><p>It must be odd seeing a girl stumbling around with a dented ball floating around her. At least, the look the look I'm getting from this odd guy sitting on the ground says that, but maybe its just the sun in my eyes.<p>

The place is weird, it just looks like a giant pile of scrap metal. Is that a turbine? I pause, staring at it with honest, wide eyed curiosity. The turbine is moving slow, as I get closer, it begins to speed up. Fire belches out between the blades and I yelp, stumbling back a couple steps.

"Shit," I sputter, landing on the ground. The floating ball hovers around me, the static genuinely beginning to bother me. "What the hell," I mutter, rubbing the back of my head.

Oh great, a giant dead...what is that? There's a few guys using saws to cut it's legs off, crack open its hard, well I guess that would be a shell. The guys glare at me and I get up, whistling my way past the still rising doors into the town.

The town is shaped like a bowl and I find that really funny for some reason, my curiosity pulling me forward towards this odd shape-thing in the middle of town. My nose crinkles as I walk past this splotchy, red, two-headed cow. It smells like shit, or maybe thats coming from its owner. Either way, the smell over powers my curiosity and I turn around, walking up a ramp, following the signs that say 'Saloon'.

I let the robot in first, notice no one seems to give a shit about it and then I am assaulted by the worst smells ever. The air burns, cigarettes, something no one had in the Vault. The smell of booze calls to me and I grin, about to sprint for the bar but then I catch a glimpse of the bartender.

"Ooh," I coo, sliding up to a bar stool.

As I hop onto one, my curious gaze seems to make him nervous. He is really...really working that rag into that glass.

"Kid," his voice is rough. "Can you just...stop?"

I blink. "Oh," I pop my lips. "Sorry, just never seen anyone like you before."

His face goes blank. "You been living under a rock, smoothskin?"

"Technically," I lean onto my elbows, invading his personal space until he has the sense to take a step back. "Say, what's a smoothskin?"

He chuckles then coughs. "You, kid, you're a smoothskin."

Ok, well I guess I should have seen that. I scratch my chin, staring at the shelf of Nuka-Cola behind him.

"Hey, can I have one of those?"

He looks back, sets the glass he was working on down and then places a Nuka in front of me. I smile as he pops the top off, scrambling to catch the top as he flicks it at me.

"Why give this to me," I still cradle the bent cap in my hand as I sip my drink.

He chuckles again. "Its a bottle cap, kid."

I roll my eyes. "I know that, but why did you give me a bottle cap? And stop calling me kid."

He chuckles. "Well, what should I call you?"

I open my mouth, name ready, but think better of it. I know the bartender is concerned by my thoughtful expression but I'm thinking. Do I really wanna use my old name? I mean, no one knows me out here (my dad excluded) so I didn't have to be that old me, the me I wasn't too fond of.

"Hmm," I swing my feet back and forth for a moment. "Call me Minion," I grin, lean forward again. "And what's your name?"

His smile is hesitant and yellow but I can't find myself disgusted. "Gob."

"Well Goooob," I take a fizzy swig of my drink and show my teeth. "Answer a few questions for me."


	3. Long Days

I wish I was rich so I could help Gob out.

I mean, he doesn't deserve to be stuck there under Moriarty's dictatorship. Nova either, though she doesn't seem to like me. She didn't want to talk to me as much as I wanted to talk to her. Whatever, I don't like stuck up bitches anyway. Moriarty says she's just mad because there's another pretty girl walking around Megaton but I ask him who the hell he's talking about. I'm not pretty. Don't ever call me that. You will get punched in the face.

"Hey Moira," I pushed back a strand of hair from my face and lifted up my goggles, looking around the room for the practically insane bundle of experiments I am come to know and begrudgingly enjoy. "You have any fission batteries?"

She popped her head over the railing above my head, her own goggles pushing back her bangs until I could see so many strands straining to keep to her scalp. She pointed a finger at her chin, cocked her head and I heard Eduardo (her hired, live-in mercenary) grunt behind me; I almost smiled, but that would be pretty much useless. Moira would ask what I was smiling about and I didn't want to hurt her feelings when I needed her help.

"Oo," she chirped, relying solely on her hips to hold her up against the railing while she pointed with both hands at the shelf behind her counter. "Top shelf, in the brown box with stars on it!"

I saluted her. "I thank you kindly," I swiped my beer up as I turned on my heel, swilling down the last mouthful as I pulled aforementioned box from the shelf. After rifling around in it with my free hand for a moment, I grinned with a fission battery between two long fingers. "There you are my rusty beauty," I licked the rim of my beer and then dropped the bottle in the trash, readjusting my goggles before I moseyed my way back over to the workbench.

As I cracked open the battery, I eyed the shiny chassis that I had opened to replace a few wires to his speaker system. I had polished him pretty good before fixing that dent in is plate armor, so he was like a mirror now but I had to work with that speaker system. I don't think he'll be able to like have a legit conversation with me but maybe I can get him to play some music or something. He's a cutie and I don't want him to just sit out there and rust, plus that laser was pretty handy. Downed that raider pretty damn easily, figured that out after telling the old man Walter while helping him work on some pipes.

Should have never told any of these people I was handy with a wrench.

"That should be it," I twisted together three new wires, my gloves chaffing. "Now let's see how he works."

I pressed in a few buttons and then closed the panel. After a moment or two of waiting, listening to Moira's welder huffing upstairs, the laser on the metal ball crackled to life and the speaker belched a few incoherent words then wobbled into a hover. It almost shook its 'head' and then beeped once, twice and bobbed happily, spinning around me. I chuckled and tugged my goggles down around my neck, pulling my gloves off and tucking them into my back pocket.

"Well you little shit, you're lucky you saved my ass back in Springvale or I wouldn't have done all this work on you. A lot more work than you think."

It beeped a few times and then froze, chassis humming. Eduardo shuffled behind me, Moira peeked over the railing again, welder in hand. The humming grew louder for a moment and then it belched out one word.

"Hello."

I got a house.

I got a house after disarming a nuclear bomb.

A motherfucking. nuclear. bomb.

I hope I run into people from the Vault one day so I can show off how useful I am. How I'm not the big fuck up that trails after daddy and someone I can't have. I saved a town! How's that for useless? But right now, I feel useless because I'm sitting on my bed, back against the wall, elbows propped on my knees. I'm worrying my chin between my fingers and I'm sitting in my underwear. The robot – who has yet to be named – is resting on the desk on the other end of the room, hooked up to a portable nuclear charger Moira helped me rig up.

The robot hasn't spoke since and I'm glad for that because to be honest, it freaked me out a little bit. Since coming from the Vault, it took a lot to freak me out. Hell, ghouls have been around for hundreds of years and people out here are still freaked out by them. Gob is the best friend I have ever had, really. I'm glad I talked to him, he taught me all kinds of things, sort of gave me a brief history lesson of the settlements that had been popping up all around the Wasteland. He told me which mercenary groups were good guys, which were bad guys. I gotta remember to look out for guys in black armor with white paint on the chest. There's these people with a green four leaf clover on the chest, they're Reilly's Rangers and they investigate ruins, bring important invoices and everything.

I would love to join them.

My favorite tip however was about going to Moira's though, I was so happy to get a new gun and some better clothes. She had this armor called Merc Adventurer Armor (though, there is no fucking point in calling it armor) and I love it, so I bought it. Lots of bullets, shiny guns and other things later, I was ready to go out into the Wasteland. Jack offs and raiders, this odd dog that is waiting for me outside of town. I felt bad for the little robot because I couldn't really bring him out to much, the dent in his chassis made him clumsy. Didn't need that out there.

But I did need something out there.

I asked Jericho, he sucks.

I asked Billy, he has Maggie.

I asked everyone, except for Gob. Who was the brunt of my attention tonight. Not that he complained, but I know I was annoying him. Just a little. I wish he could come out into the Wastes with me, it gets pretty lonely out there. I didn't like camping alone, unless I could find a really small place to huddle in. Then I was…ok.

"Hey Gob," I ran my finger tip around the mouth of my Nuka-Quantum, feeling the radiation and the sugar buzzing through my teeth but I was surprisingly mellow. "Didn' you say something about a city of ghouls the other day?"

He sighed, looked up at me from under his scraggly brow. "Yeah, Underworld. That's where I used to live before I left to find fortune and adventure," he waved his arms in the air like the care-free guy I know he can be, but then Moriarty cursed somewhere in the building and he hunched back in on himself. "All I found was this place."

I chewed on my lip for a moment, took a sip of my drink, saw the Quantum shine in the reflection of Gob's milky eyes as it slipped down my chin. "Think I could find a partner down there?"

He raised what was left of his eyebrow. "What about that little trash can you fixed up?"

I waved a hand. "He can't go out yet, his power core needs some tweaking. I was thinking of swinging him by Rivet City if you said Underworld was a prime partner crop."

When he didn't say anything, I finally really looked at him and saw the nervousness in his shoulders. It made me cock my head, then I jumped when Nova tumbled down the stairs, hitting her head hard on the far wall. A man came tumbling down after her but so did Moriarty and he grabbed the man by the back of his neck, obviously cutting off some air supply by the way the stranger scrambled and gagged. Nova stumbled to her feet, rubbing her own throat and adjusting her dress, hiding behind her red hair when she saw me staring; Moriarty was busy dragging the 'patron' outside.

"Gob," I mumbled, he looked over at me. "Think you could tell me how to get there," I asked with a pouty face, something that often won Amata (or, once upon a time, Suzie Mack) over in the past.

I slapped myself when Gob turned away to pull a few beers from the fridge for some people at the end of the bar; they looked at me weird.

No thinking about the Vault, especially Amata.

He hesitated and then nodded reluctantly, leaning onto the counter. "Okay, so here's what you gotta do…" I listened to him for a moment, catching what I needed but mainly I heard 'It should be possible to hit Rivet City on your way'. After all that, he made me freeze with the added, "But please be careful, Min, you're one of the few friends I've got. And I don't wanna lose you."

It took me a moment but I curled my lips up in the corners like a cheshire cat I saw in an old holotape once. I pushed up onto my knees in the stool, sticking my ass in the air and reaching over to pat him on the shoulder. I heard someone whistle behind me and chuckled, sliding back into a modest sitting position.

"Don't worry about me, Gobby! I can take care of myself," true, that contradicted half the reasons I wanted a partner in the first place (the other half of course being that I was just plain lonely sometimes), but what else could I say to him?

_I'm a lonely, lonely girly, Gob._


End file.
